Sleepovers and Quiditch Jerseys
by Myrkr Ulfr
Summary: It was three weeks until cousins and best friends, Tracey Davies and Daphne Greengrass would be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Tracey has a bombshell to drop.


Hi All... I have to say while I do enjoy the occasional canon pairing story I sometimes think that is to off the mark, I think after all the crap Harry has been through, he wouldn't stay at Privet Drv without a real good reason to stay, no mater how noble you are after ten years of hell no one would stay.

Stand Disclaimer :: All characters, locations etc, belong to JKR

* * *

It was three weeks until cousins and best friends, Tracey Davies and Daphne Greengrass would be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tonight was the first time since the beginning of the Summer break they had gotten together since Daphne's mother had taken her and her sister Astoria shopping in America. Daphne was bursting to show and tell Tracey everything that bought and did and all about those crazy American Witches, Wizards and Muggles. they had been disappointed that they could not go on this great adventure together but with Tracey's Mum buy the new house they were now at and the big ruckus happening in the Wizengamot with Albus Dumbledore claiming his belief that Harry Potter was telling the truth that the Dark Lord Voldemort had regained a corporal form they just did not have the tome or money to go. What Tracey had not told Daphne was she had big news of her own.

It was currently 8:30 and Tracey's new bedroom was bathed in a rich golden glow and with the deep red bed spread Daphne could have been mistaken for thinking her cousin was in Gryffindor, because it was the exact opposite to the Sylthrien Common Room. Something both Tracey and Daphne hated about their common room was the cold green eerie feel this room was definitely more Tracey.

While Tracey was having a shower Daphne chuckled and called out to Tracey. "Hey Trace, if I didn't know better I would say you where a Gryff looking at this room." All she heard was a faint mumble in reply. Five minutes later Tracey appeared standing in the door from her en suite bathroom towelling her hair dry wearing what in the last week had become her favourite sleep attire. This was Tracey's big news, just then Daphne almost fell over as she turned around. "Whoa! Trace what is that?"

"Oh this just an old jersey from last year. Daph what about it?" Tracey deadpanned, know this was going to drive her cousin nuts. She knew the unwritten rules of wearing a guy's jersey. However,it was not just any quidtich jersey it was a the golden training jersey proudly emblazoned with the black, red and gold crest of the Gryffindor Lions.

"Just an old jersey," Daphne squawked, from the floor. "That's a Lions Jersey, as in Gryffindor. You know as in the Snakes arch enemy?" Tracey just smiled in response. "Who's is it? You know the rules, don't you?"

At this Tracey just rolled her eyes, before replying in an almost bored tone. "Yes I know the unwritten rule. You can only wear someone's jersey if you're dating them." Still playing with her cousin Tracey deliberately gave a very asexual answer.

"Exactly!" Daphne exhaled, before catching the answer and remembering the Gryffindor team was half female. "W-W-Wait! WHAT? Your not saying you… you know, half their team are girls. You don't prefer to fly magic carpets,over brooms?" exclaimed Daphne going beet red. Tracey was most definitely enjoying this, very few people could crack Daphne's Ice Queen Facade.

"Don't worry Daph, I am still a broom kind of witch." Tracey smirked as she noticed Daphne was trying to some glimpse of who's jersey it was, and number or part of a name was all she needed but it seemed Tracey was enjoying the suspense. "It is a boy's. Actually after seeing him most of this summer I think man is more the right word." she sighed with a far away look in her eye. Only too be broken from her daydream by Daphne's frustrated groan. "So what do you want first? A name or the tale?"

"Name, just give me a name." Daphne ground out through clenched teeth and with that Tracey gave her cousin what she wanted in a flourish and a twirl. First the number came into view. A large number seven, and then Daphne's brain kicked into gear as her cousin was mid twirl, seven was the Seekers number. The Gryffindor Seeker was Harry Potter. The Harry Potter, "Merlin, that is Potter's." came a strangled whisper. Then the bold print across Tracey's shoulders came into sight and she was right, it said 'POTTER'. "Tracey. Do you know what you have done?"

"What? Got myself a boyfriend? Or do you mean made myself public enemy number one with close to three-quarter of the Hogwarts Girls under sixth year?" she answered with a hint of cheekiness.

"I think it would be all years Trace, but no I mean that this is going to be like throwing a kneazle into the Owlery. That and Draco will have a fit!" Daphne exclaimed with her arms flailing around at the jersey.

"Well Draco and his Goons can go and stuff it. I have a boyfriend and he is sweet, caring, he doesn't care about the houses..."

With dreamy green eyes," Daphne cut in, "and made you all Gooey and weak at the knees."

"Dreamy green eyes and, HEY! What? Hands Off Daph! He's mine." Tracey confirmed before spluttering, then narrowing her eyes and her best friend

"Possessive much?" Daphne chuckled, "I bet he is all hunky now since he has been doing your garden all summer?"

"It's not just the garden he's being doing." Tracey sighed with dreamy look coming over her face. This caused Daphne's jaw to drop.

"Is that all he has done?"

"He also washed the windows and painted the fence."

"And?" Daphne asked, waving her hand as if prompting for more information.

"Held hands, and put suntan lotion on my back." Tracey sighed again, knowingly driving her best friend and cousin around the twist with all innocence and lack of detail. Out the corner of her eye Tracey could see Daphne was about to burst, but milking this was too much fun. "Okay, okay, I've had my fun torturing you I guess." Tracey smirked as Daphne's eyes light up. "Mum had asked Harry to pick some apples off the big tree right at the back of the yard." Daphne nodded in rapt response." Well I snuck up behind him as he was finishing , I tapped his shoulder, as he turned I smiled sweetly and kissed him."

"You kissed him?" Daphne gasped and Tracey simply nodded. "What was it like? Did he kiss you back or just stand there?"

Tracey grinned, "Oh no he kissed back, well after a sec. It was soft and sweet. Almost a perfect first kiss." sighing afterwards.


End file.
